New Wolf in School
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: Meet Fang who is leaving to attend a private school when he is magically transported to the world of Yokai and now must attend classes at Yokai Academy while realizing what he is now and hopefully doesn't himself killed by getting kicked in the face.


A male sat at his computer as he was listening to the music coming from the speakers from the corners of his room. He stared at the screen as his eyes read every word of the story he was reading. "Ugh! This is gonna piss me off if I can't get rid of this writers block!" The male said as he groaned in frustration.  
He looked at the clock seeing it said already 3:30am. He just sighed as he save the file he was working on and shut his computer down and packed it into his bag. He stood and walked to his bed and removed his shirt revealing his muscular frame and his six pack as he fell onto his bed with his face buried into his pillow. "I wish people would look at me differently." He slowly closed his eyes as he thought.  
'I'm suppose to start a new school in a few days, that I have to drive to. I'm just glad my dad gave me his old pickup truck at least I'll have a vehicle at school.'

The male awoke to the sound of his phone's alarm going off at 7:00am as he got up with a groan and turned it off before hoping off his bed. "I suppose I should get dressed and start the drive it's suppose to be a long drive." He sighed as he went into his bathroom and took a quick hot shower to make his sore shoulder relax. 'Damn I really need to have my shoulder checked out when I come home.' He thought as he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off and put on his baggy blue jeans and a baggy black graphic T-shirt. He returned to his room and put on his socks and slip-on boots as he looked in the mirror to see his slightly messy short dark brown hair and smirked. "Perfect now I need to do is get my last bag and eat and then I'm off." He said as he grabbed his computer bag and headed downstairs seeing his breakfast already on the table with a note. 'Sorry we couldn't be here to see you off to school but we had an important meeting to attend. We love you dearly, mom and dad.' He sighed as he ate his breakfast and washed his plate and silverware. He then grabbed his keys hanging by the door and walked out locking the door behind him and walked towards his truck it was a 1992 Ford Ranger extended cab. He smirked as he hopped into the truck after checking to make sure all of his stuff was secure in the bed as he cranked the truck and began driving down the road following the directions from the paper he had written down.

He drove a couple hundred of miles before he stopped to fill his truck up and stretch. He came outside with a bottle of green tea as he looked up at the sky seeing black clouds that sent shivers down his spine. "Great a storm on the way to my school, good thing I put a tarp on my stuff." He sighed and hopped back into his truck and started driving directly into the storm as the bottom fell out. He groaned as he slowed down and turned on his four way flashers continuing his drive. He connected his phone to his radio turning on The Ballard of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco. He smirked as he sung along to the song. As he continued driving he saw a funnel cloud forming above him. He heard the crackling sound of lightning his eyes widen seeing purple lightning. The next thing he heard and saw was a loud boom and a giant bolt of lightning striking his truck before he blacked out.

He awoke to the sound of his horn of his truck. "What the fuck happened?" He asked himself aloud as he opened the door seeing he was parked by a cliff with a blood red ocean beside it.  
"What the hell?" He reached up to rub his eyes and caught a glimpse of white hair on his hand.  
He quickly looked at his hands seeing they were covered in white fur. He quickly hopped back into his truck and looked into his rear view mirror and screamed seeing a white wolf face and forest green eyes looking back at him. "Okay this has to be a dream it just has too." He told himself as he nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay I'm just gonna open my eyes again and I'll be in my truck on the side of the road." He opened his eyes and looked back into the mirror seeing his normal face and hazel eyes as he sighed and stepped out of his truck again.  
He quickly saw that he was still on a cliff with the blood red ocean. "Okay this is impossible..."  
He turned his head to the left seeing a wooden figure with a pumpkin head holding a sign that read Youkai High School. He looked behind the figure and saw a building that looked like a haunted house as he slowly began to realize where he was. "No don't tell me I was transported into another world or universe." He heard the sound of another vehicle as he turned around and saw a bus come out of a tunnel and saw as it dropped off a single kid. The kid was roughly the same age as him as he watched the kid get his bag and watched the bus drive off. He decided he would try to make friends with this kid knowing he was the only other human in this school at least for a while anyway. He walked over to the other kid. "Hey there. You new to this school too?" He said smiling.

The other male jumped as he turned around to see the male smiling. "O-oh me y-yeah I'm new h-here too." The kid said and smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Fang Fallen." Fang said smiling as he extended his hand.

The kid took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Tsukune Aono." He said and looked to the building. "I-is that t-t-the school." He said pointing at the building.

Fang looked back at the school and smiled. "Yeah that's our school. Hey why don't we take my truck to the school I mean I'm staying here until I graduate and since I live a few hundred miles away from school my parents gave me a truck to drive to school." Fang smiled as he turned around to begin walking to his truck as he comes face to face with a pink haired girl on a bike crashing into him.

Fang groans as he hears Tsukune run over to them. "Are you two alright?" 


End file.
